


Desire for Blood & Chocolate

by fantasylover4evr



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s06e15 Let Her Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasylover4evr/pseuds/fantasylover4evr
Summary: Instead of flipping her switch, Caroline goes to San Francisco on the Salvatore dime. There she takes her grief out on the local criminals. Venom and Eddie stumble onto her, what will happen when the Demon of San Francisco and the Angel of Death team up?
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Desire for Blood & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freudensteins_monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [MCU Crossover Ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843529) by [freudensteins_monster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster). 



AN NOTE: This is going to be Caroline's perspective of chapter 26 of MCU Crossover Ideas. Yes, yes I know I should be updating my other stories but the muse does what the muse wants. I've had this idea for a while now. I hope you like it


End file.
